Summertime
by Forkies
Summary: Summer it's Summertime! Join Grojband on their 104 day vacay. Whoop whoop!
1. Corey's Summertime Journal!

**Hey guys It's Forkies/Forkerz enjoy my fanfic. I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND.**

Corey's POV

I'm so glad it's the last day of school. I walked into the school, relaxed. Knowing that I wouldn't have to take anymore of this crap called " school " really felt awesome. Everyone was wearing shorts and sandals. As I walked I thought what I would do this summer. Of course I want to spend more time with Lanes now that I know she's a girl. Maybe I can go to the Cheese Factory with Kin and Kon, but Lanes thinks it smells funky there. Maybe the pool, but Lanes can't swim. Or we can go to Six Flags but Lanes might get sc-wait why do I keep bringing up Laney?

Laney's POV

Ahhh! The last day of school! Finally! My mom was planning a lot of things. But now that Corey knows I'm a girl he won't call me " dude " or " bro " or " man ". Yeah so this summer's gonna be pretty fun! Hopefully. Corey got a journal to keep track of all the things we did. Starting with the last day of school.

So it seemed like everyone was having a party. The people who actually LIKED school cried, the popular kids cheered, the bookworms ran into the library, and twins went to find cheese.

AFTER SCHOOL TRANSITION

Kon's POV

At practice, Corey showed us his journal. " Okay dudes. " Corey looked at Laney and smiled. " And dudette. This right here is a journal. " He held up a composition notebook with the Grojband logo on it. " This summer we are going to fill in every single detail of our vacay.

" So what should we do first? " Corey asked " Camping, Six Flag, Seven Flags? Start the summer off with a gig? I can't decide. " Kin and I thought of the Cheese Factory. Laney just plain wanted to stay indoors and take a nap. But that wouldn't be any fun.

Corey's POV

I called our groupies Alley and Kate. Grojband decided to throw a party celebrating summer vacation. We invited EVERYBODY. Trina said that I couldn't throw the party unless, Nick Mallory was there and she was invited. We invited Mina, Nick, Alley, Kate, and some old school friends like Ryan, Annabelle, Judy, Cheyenne, and that's it. These were friends from 5th grade. Now we are in 8th grade and going to 9th after vacation. We made it a costume party.

**That's a wrap guys! Hoped you liked it! Follow, favorite and review of course! Tell me what you think. Bye!**


	2. Day 1: Party Planning

**Hey guys! Today I'm writing my second chapter of Summertime which hopefully you all love. Let's get started. I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND**

Corey's POV

Today I am so excited. Today will be the first day I write in my summer journal. It is Day 1 of summer vacation and I already feel like never going back to school. This morning Kin and Kon and Laney came over to talk about the party. Nobody revealed what costume they would wear. But Laney said she'd be a Teen Titans character. Which is cool because I wanna be Robin.

Laney's POV

Corey always wants me to help out. This time it's for the party. I love it when Core asks me to help out. . .. So we spoke about plans for the party. " We know it's a costume party. But,...what are we gonna do there? " Corey asked me. I thought we could serve snacks and drinks, get a chocolate fountain, dance, and play games. That was my idea of a party. " What type of games? " Corey asked. I stared at the floor for a second. Corey was right. There was no no game appropriate for us. Corey didn't like board and card games, and Spin The Bottle and 7 Minutes In Heaven were just….. uh. But Corey thought those games were just fine. " Core! " I yelled at him. " Just kiddin ". That's what I thought.

Kon's POV

We went home and I asked Kin what costume we should wear. We googled " costumes for twins ". We found a perfect one. " Kon we should totally show up as that one! " Kin exclaimed, pointing to the screen.

_Corey's Journal_

_Day 1_

_So far nothing. Laney and I discussed the party. My goal right now is to kiss Laney at the party. In a closet. But that wouldn't happen. I mean how would I even get Lanes IN the closet! LOL. * sigh * Good night journal. Wait before I sleep I need to put in a question. How will I get Lanes to kiss me?_

**That is it guys! Tell me if you loved it, HATED it, or just simply thought it was okay. Review, follow , and favorite. Bye-bye!**


	3. Day 2: The Movies

**Hey guys ready for Chappie #3! Shout out to 1AvrilLavigne! She has followed and favorited my story and was the first to do so. I am looking forward to seeing much more reviews, favorites and follows from you guys. Enjoy this chapter. I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND.**

Corey's POV

* yawn * I just woke up and realized " I went to bed last night! " I said out loud. Usually, this would be no problem but right now I wanna use up every second of my summer vacation. So I was sad thinking about all the things I could've done. I could've taken Lanes to see a movie last night! Ugh! We could've kissed. u.u.

I stepped in the shower and I thought of Laney. Every since I saw that Laney was a girl I really liked her. Nobody knew this but, I kept pictures of her in my locker. Not even Kin and Kon knew. If Laney knew I'd die. Sometimes I'd imagine Lanes and I as a couple. Sometimes, even married!

After the shower I immediately went to Laney's- of course in clothes -. I rang the bell. Some yelling could be heard. " You go get it! " a voice yelled. " Ugh! Fine you lazy-Ugh! " Just then the door opened it was Laney. I got so nervous. " L-lanes. " I stuttered. " Are you ok, Core? You're sweating and you cheeks are red. " Laney asked. " Oh no! Um I was just wondering if you could erm um go out to see a movie tonight. " Crap. She already knows I'm nervous. " What time? What movie? " Laney asked. " Um that new one that came out recently and the time is like 8:00." Then an answer I would never expect. " I would love to Core! ". " C-cool. See ya later Lanes. " I said. " Bye Core. " Laney door. I smiled to myself. My smile grew bigger and bigger each step, until I was smiling like an idiot. People stared at me but who cares? Not me. Not when I'm this happy. I didn't care about anything. That was until I walked into Carrie.

As soon as I saw her my smile was wiped off my face. " Good. I hate seeing you happy. " Carrie said smiling. Ugh. I hate Carrie. But I walked right past her. I walked straight home, turned on the T.V and watched until it was time to get ready.

Laney's POV

OMG! Corey asked me to go to the movies with him! I have to get ready now. My sister Quinn helped me with my hair and clothes. I didn't put on much make up. I thought the outfit I wore was just fine, so I waited by the door for Core to come. He said we could walk there, it's not far.

When Core finally came he said " Wow Lanes you look beautiful tonight. ". I was wearing a black tube top, jeans, a jean jacket, and uggs. He cleared his throat. " Um so yeah let's go. " he said. " Haha. Yeah. " I laughed.

As we walked we had a really nice conversation. " So Lanes about my party….who are you coming as? " he asked. " Nice try. But It'll have to be a surprise. " I joked. " I hate surprises. " Corey whispered. " Yeah but you gotta love em. Anyways what are you planning this summer? " " I don't know. Why don't we go to Seven Flags Atlantis? " " That's so stupid. What's next Eight Flags? " " Lanes, I'm sure they already have Ten Flags. " We both laughed.

We finally reached the movies. When we got there we got snacks, drinks, and candy. Apparently, we were seeing a horror movie. I've hated horror movies since that 5th grade Christmas Slumber Party. And Core already knows that. " You idiot! You know I hate horror movies! " I whisper yelled. Corey just smirked. Oh so he did it ON PURPOSE. Ugh! I walked in the theatre with Corey, still mad. The movie started with a loud noise and jumped a little. I grabbed onto Corey's arm.

Corey's POV

Laney kept holding onto me and I loved it. That's why I picked a horror movie! So she would get closer to me. Laney was really easy to scare, so the smallest noise made her grab onto me. I just let her hug me the whole time and it felt awesome.

After the movie I walked her back home. " Laney thank you for a wonderful night at the movies. I hope we can do this again some other time. " I thanked her. " Thanks Corey. But next time I pick. " she said smiling. And then her smile went away quickly. " And I'll make sure the movie is My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. " she said seriously. Her serious face soon became a big smile and we both laughed. We said bye to each other and I went home to write in my journal

Laney's POV

" So he picked a horror movie on PURPOSE? " Quinn asked me after I told her about the movies. Quinn has had a lot of boyfriends. There would be a new one coming every week. This week it was Carl. " He obviously wants you to hold onto him. Oldest trick in the book. " Quinn sighed. I smiled. Corey, the perfect guy...wanting to get closer to me? This was too good to be true.

Corey's POV

Corey's Journal

_Day 2_

_That day was far too awesome. I ask Laney out to the movies and she says yes. The whole time Laney would grab onto me and hug me. I am still wondering if this was considered a date or not. Journal, one thing to ask you before I go to bed. Was this a date?_

I put the journal on the table next to my bed. " Good night. " I said to myself.


	4. Day 3: Belchy's

**Ready for the 4th chapter! I hope so. Please review guys I'd love if you guys told me what I should do better. It would mean a lot to me. Anyways let's get on with the chapter. I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND.**

Corey's POV

I woke up in the morning and stretched and yawn. I remembered how wonderful last night was. When you have had a good day, you sleep beautifully. Especially when you spend that day with one of the downright most beautiful girls on Earth, Laney Penn.

Laney's POV

" BOO! "

" AAAAAAAUGH! " I yelled

It was nobody but my annoying little brother. " What is your problem dude? You scared the living daylights out of me! " Now usually I would have been cursing like hell but that was no good influence to my 8-year old brother. He just laughed and ran out the room. Ugh sometimes I can't stand him! I slowly walked out of my room to get ready. But I couldn't help but remember the night before. That was the longest amount of time Corey and I have spent together without the twins. And the twins ALWAYS wanna tag along and ruin things for Core and I. I hope we can do it again some other time.

Corey's POV

I was busy writing lyrics, because it was so hard to get Trina into diary mode since she is usually out with friends. The whole band knew how terrible I was at writing my own lyrics. But we hadn't had a gig in a while so I decided I would try.

A few seconds later the doorbell rang. I opened the door and saw it was Laney. " Hey Core. I decided to come to practice early today. " she said. " Sure come in. " I led Laney to the garage and allowed her to have a seat on the couch. As she sat, a puff a dust floated from the couch and she sneezed. Yes I admit, I could fix up the garage. Maybe the floors, buy a new couch, or maybe even spray some Febreeze. " Damn, Core. I never noticed the Groj was so dusty. When's the last time you cleaned it? " Laney laughed. " Maybe I can help you clean it out. " she offered. " Nah. It's ok. I'll do it sometime. " I told her.

This was an awesome time to get closer to Laney. I sat down next to her. " Wanna watch some T.V while we wait? " I asked her. " Sure. " she responded. I turned on the T.V and flipped through the channels. _Boring, boring, boring, boring, really boring, boring, that seems like a good one. _I thought to myself. As we watched T.V I scooted closer to Laney but she didn't seem to notice. I fake yawned and stretched my arms out just to make sure my arm was around her. She looked at me and smiled. Our faces kept leaning closer and closer until we were just inches away from each other. I decided to close the gap and lean in further. But that's when the doorbell rang. " Oh I should get that. Shouldn't I? " I said. _DAMMIT _I repeated to myself. I was that close! That close! I opened the door quickly. " What? What?! " I screamed. It was only Kin and Kon. " What happened, dude? Were you napping or something? " Kin asked. " No but I was just that close to kissing Laney! " I whisper yelled. " Sorry dude. Can I come in? "Kin laughed. " Just come in! "

I walked back in the Groj with Kin and Kon. " Hey Kin. Hey Kon." Laney said turning off the T.V. " Ready for practice everybody? " I asked sighing. Everyone nodded their head. Kin set up his keyboard. Kon sat before his drums. Laney held her bass. And I held up my guitar. We all started playing loudly. Trina walked into the Groj. " Ugggh! Gar-Bage-Band, just because I was invited to your party doesn't mean we're friends, got it? So keep it down or you wish you had! " Laney growled at Trina. Trina glared at Laney. " Get lost redhead. " Trina said and walked out. "

After practice we stayed at the Groj watching T.V, when we heard a loud grumble. " Sorry, I guess I'm pretty hungry. " Kon laughed. " Maybe we could go out and eat at Belchy's. " I offered. " Ew. I hate Belchy's . The employees are fat and sweaty, there food smells and tastes like toilet water, and their food is unhealthy and greasy. " Laney complained. " Aww. C'mon Lanes! They have apple slices and salads and drinks. Please come. " I whined. " Fine. " Laney groaned.

* AT BELCHY'S TRANSITION *

We finally got to Belchy's and took our seats. I took my seat next to Laney and the twins sat on the other side of the table. After a few minutes, a waiter asks us what we want. I had a double cheeseburger, Kon had like 3 sandwiches and Kin had a chicken sandwich. Laney just asked for the salad. We each, excluding Laney, had a some fries and a soda. " Laney, are you on a diet or something? " Kon joked. " You obviously aren't Kon. " Laney laughed. " You want one of my cookies? " I asked Laney, handing her one of the cookies I asked for. " I didn't even know Belchy's had cookies. " Laney said. " And no thanks, Belchy's is so disgusting that their salads are greasy." Laney exaggerated. I don't see what Laney's problem is but I think Belchy's is yum! :P.

After Belchy's everyone went home, being the gentleman I am I walked Laney home. " Thanks Core, " Laney said in front of her door. " But you didn't have to walk me all the way home. " she laughed. " Anything for you Lanes. " I said looking straight into her eyes. " Did you ask your mom about the party? You know she hates me. " I chuckled. " Core! Yes I did. She said yes. And she just thinks you're a bad influence. " she said. " Bad influence? " " Yeah she thinks my grades have dropped ever since I started spending more time with you. " " Oh. Well bye Lanes! " " Bye Core! " she said and closed the door behind her.

Corey's Journal

_Day 3_

_Ok today and yesterday were like the best days of this summer so far! Today I almost kissed Laney but sadly, was interrupted. I also went to Belchy's with the band and learned it was Laney's least favorite place to eat. Now I know that if we ever start dating. Which will never happen! Will she ever date me at all?_


End file.
